1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which estimates a state of a communication environment using a signal received from a base station and carries out a reception decision based on the estimation results, a reception decision method in a mobile terminal, and its program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a mobile terminal such as a cellular phone, which receives a signal transmitted from a base station and carries out a reception decision using a signal interference ratio (SIR), a bit error rate (BER), or the like which are obtained from the reception signal (see, for example, JP 2003-198513 A).
In this type of a mobile terminal, the reception decision using SIR, BER is carried out on the basis of a parameter such as reference value, namely a reference value of SIR, a reference value of BER, or a reception decision period which is set beforehand.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional technique, a decision parameter such as the reference value which is used for deciding the reception signal, BER, or Block Error Rate (BLER) is a fixed value to be uniquely decided. Therefore, in the conventional technique, a reception decision corresponding to a radio wave propagation state that changes depending upon states of a surrounding environment including atmospheric temperature and humidity is not possible to carry out.